


First times

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: When Ilhoon and Sungjae met for the first time, Ilhoon was 6 and Sungjae was 5 years old. Meeting on that day, becoming friends and falling in love. It was like a nice dream from which they never want to wake up. It just wouldn’t feel right to be with someone else. It’s only two of them, together, that feels right.





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> for day1 of iljaeweek2019january

When Ilhoon and Sungjae met for the first time, Ilhoon was 6 and Sungjae was 5 years old. It all happened when the new neighbours moved in. Ilhoon, who had been curious and wanted to meet the new neighbours ever since he found out someone bought that house, was standing in front of the door outside. 

The car finally arrived and a woman and a man got out of it. Ilhoon followed them with his eyes excitedly. But when they entered the house, he couldn't see them anymore. He looked at the car again. This time he was standing on his tiptoe, hoping that he could find at least a pet in the car. 

Suddenly the car door opened and a small boy jumped out. He had a plush dog in his hands, his face looked like he could start crying in any moment. His parents were still inside. The little boy looked at the house. He was scared. He could have just run inside. But no, he was standing there, holding his plush dog. He didn’t know what to do. Then he noticed Ilhoon. 

Ilhoon waved at him. The boy looked surprised and started holding his plush dog even more tightly. 

“Hey” He greeted the other boy. “I’m Ilhoon.”

The boy looked at Ilhoon’s house then back at him. “Do you live there?”

“Yes! We’re neighbours!”

“Neighbours?” He stepped closer to the fence between the two houses. Seeing that, Ilhoon also went closer. “I'm Sungjae.”

“How old are you?”

“5” He showed the number with his hand. “You?”

“6” Ilhoon grinned. “So I’m older than you.”

“Ilhoonie, do you want to be friends?” Sungjae’s voice was more like a whisper. 

“Ilhoonie?!” Ilhoon sighed. “Okay, let's be friends!”

This was how they met. On a sunny Monday morning. After that, their relationship became closer and closer. They spent the weekends together and countless nights at each other’s place, ate lunch together at school, went together to school. They did everything together. They could ask or talk about anything and it was perfectly fine and natural. 

This is why it wasn't so surprising when one day, they started talking about dating. Neither of them had any experience and it wasn’t a topic they would often talk about.

When Ilhoon and Sungjae kissed for the first time, Ilhoon was 17 and Sungjae was 16 years old.

“I’ve never kissed before.” Sungjae said suddenly on a cold winter morning. 

He spent the night at Ilhoon’s house. They already had breakfast and went back to the older boy’s room. Ilhoon was sitting on the ground, resting his back against the bed. Sungjae was laying on his friend’s bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Me neither.” He replied. “Why do you bring this up? Do you want to try it?”

“What? Wouldn't it be weird? We’re both boys.” Sungjae said, crawling closer to Ilhoon. 

“I don't know, would it be?” Ilhoon glanced at his friend. 

“I don't know. Do you want to do it?” His face was next to Ilhoon’s. 

“Yes.” The older boy said so casually like he was agreeing to meet up tomorrow or saying yes to a coffee. 

Sungjae was taken aback. He sat up, heart beating faster than it should. He opened his mouth but closed it without saying anything. Ilhoon wants to kiss him. Impossible.

He took a deep breath. It’s just Ilhoon. It doesn’t have to mean anything. They’re friends. It’s just Ilhoon. Ilhoon...

“Come here” Sungjae said. 

Ilhoon stood up, sighed, and sit down next to Sungjae. “How do you want it?”

“I don't know?” 

Ilhoon sighed again. He didn’t know what he was doing, he’d never kissed before. He pressed his lips against Sungjae's. It wasn't more than just two mouths touching. 

“This was it? Is this how we’re supposed to do it?” Sungjae asked in disbelief. “Let’s use our tongue!”

Ilhoon burst out laughing. “Says the one who thought it’s weird for two boys to kiss.”

“You’re not just a boy. You’re Ilhoonie hyung.”

“What does that mean?” A small chuckle escaped his mouth. “I’m still a boy.”

“Just kiss me, hyung!” Sungjae whined. 

“Okay, okay.” Ilhoon leaned forward slowly and Sungjae met him halfway. “Don't be so tense. Relax" Ilhoon whispered before kissing him again. It was slow at first then more experimental. Sungjae pulled Ilhoon closer; he wanted to feel him more.

Kiss followed kiss, and three months later they officially started dating. It wasn’t surprising for their parents. They finally decided to come out one day. They already expected the worst. Well, they were wrong. So wrong. Their parents already accepted the fact that their sons will start dating sooner or later and they even told them they would have been disappointed if Ilhoon and Sungjae wouldn't have ended up together.

They didn’t know when was their first date. Or if there was something like a first date. They spent every date like they spent their free time before they officially got together. And it felt right. 

The first time they had sex… Well, it was awkward. Ilhoon was 18 and Sungjae was 17 years old. They spent a whole morning discussing it. It didn’t matter for them who would be the top and who the bottom but in the end, Sungjae decided to be on the receiving end. It was new for both of them and they didn’t want to hurt each other. They were a little clumsy but they still enjoyed it and the next time, when they switched, it was just as awkward as the first time.

Almost two decades have passed since that sunny Monday. They’ve always felt like it was fate. Meeting on that day, becoming friends and falling in love. It was like a nice dream from which they never want to wake up. It just wouldn’t feel right to be with someone else. It’s only two of them, together, that feels right.


End file.
